The present invention relates to a conduction oven, and more particularly to a foldable conduction oven which is folded or unfolded quickly without any tools and easy to be carried or picked up.
A conventional conduction oven isn't foldable without tools and the space is always wasted because of the large volume of a conventional conduction oven.